


Stargazing, Cargazing

by fireflyangelxx



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 19:17:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14195913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflyangelxx/pseuds/fireflyangelxx
Summary: While Feyre is stargazing to get inspiration for her new art piece, Rhys saves her from being run over by a car.





	Stargazing, Cargazing

“Stop! Stop!” Feyre hit Rhys frantically on his arm.

He slammed his foot on the brake and swerved to the side of the road. “Jesus, Feyre! Couldn’t you have given me a bit more warning than that?” His heart was pounding wildly and a car zoomed by, honking at them loudly. “We could have been killed.”

“Sorry,” Feyre blushed, already opening the door. She was out in a flash before Rhys could say anything else.

“What in the name of the Mother is she doing?” Rhys muttered as he unbuckled his own seatbelt and slid out the door. They were on a busy road but Feyre was already prancing along the sidewalk, tilting her head back to look at the sky.

“Isn’t it pretty?” Feyre smiled at the night sky. It was her smile that Rhys focused on instead. He could look at the night sky any day he wanted, but it wasn’t every day he could see Feyre’s carefree grin.

“You’re pretty.” He replied, coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

She leaned into his touch. “Oh you’re just saying that.”

“No,” he kissed her neck, nuzzling it. “I’m not.”

He could feel her smile grow wider and he tightened his arms around her. A couple months ago, he wouldn’t have had this chance to hold Feyre or to even be with her. It made all these nights so much more special now that Rhys knew that she loved him back.

“I want to paint the night sky.” Feyre breathed out.

“You should once you get home.”

“Hm…” she hummed, “I will.”

She slipped herself out of his arms and began walking forward, straight into the street. “Feyre!” He called out, taking one step towards her.

She waved her hand at him, making him pause. “Relax,” she shot him a smile, “I’m just want a better view without the tree in my way.” Indeed, there was a massive oak tree hanging over his head, blocking the night sky in some areas.

“You don’t have to go out to the street for this,” Rhys reminded her, “I can drive to another place.”

“We’re already here.” Feyre looked down the road. “There aren’t any cars anyway.”

“Okay, okay,” Rhys relented, “but only for a minute then we need to get in the car and go home. Your father said to be home by dinner, remember?”

“We have time.” She smiled at him again and Rhys found that if she asked him to wait an hour for her he would. He treasured her smiles and wish he could have snapped a shot of it just so he could keep it forever with him.

She ventured out into the middle of the road and tipped her head back. Her blue-gray eyes widened at the sheer beauty of night sky. Rhys knew that if this was beautiful than her painting of it would be extraordinary.

Rhys was so caught up walking her spin around and admire the night sky that he almost didn’t notice the red flash of a car’s lights as it started to back out of the driveway.

Feyre was wearing dark gray and was likely not visible to the driver. Rhys was running before he could even acknowledge what he was doing. She turned at the sound of his pounding feet, her eyes alarmed as he hurtled towards her.

“Rhys, what are you--”

He tackled her to the side and they went sprawling on someone’s lawn, rolling just as the car’s headlights flooded over them. “Rhys,” Feyre groaned, “if you wanted to cuddle you should have just asked. I wasn’t going to say no because I wanted to look at the sky, you know?”

“That car was going to hit you.” Rhys pushed off her and braced his hands on the grass. He searched her gaze, his heart beating rapidly again. “I didn’t know what else to do.”

Feyre gave him a soft, relieved smile. “Thank you for saving me,” she leaned up and kissed him briefly, “I’m sorry for putting myself in danger.”

Rhys gave in to his own needs and kissed her hard, his hands cupped at her cheeks, ignoring the fact that they were still on someone’s lawn. Though when Feyre started pulling at his shirt and slipping her hands under, Rhys decided perhaps they should move back to the car where they were less likely to be discovered.


End file.
